pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Minigun Pistol
|attribute = |lethality =21 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 80 |mobility = 105 (Mobility)/14 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 125 On Sale |Level required = Level 22 |released = 11.0.0 |number = 182 }} The Minigun Pistol is a Backup weapon introduced in the 11.0.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a copper-plated frame, along with a black grip, exposed clip, and four barrels at the front, which are gray in color. It lacks any sights or attachments. Strategy It has moderate damage (Though fairly low in higher levels), high rate of fire, an extremely high capacity, and a heavyweight/below-average mobility. Tips * Its high fire-rate combined with a large clip size gives you the chance to spray at enemies. Despite that, spray sparingly or even in burst fire if intending to conserve ammo. * Since it does not have a scope, use this up to medium ranges. * As always, aim for the head to maximize damage. * Strafe left and right during combat to make yourself a more difficult target. Keep your crosshairs at head level to make headshots easy to achieve. * Burst-fire for advanced accuracy. * Use this weapon to supply cover fire for teammates when needed. Counters * As the Minigun Pistol lacks a sight, engaging in long-range attacks (with snipers or such) allows you to harm them with a better chance of not being harmed yourself. * Avoid encountering users at close range. * Heavy weapons can be utilized to obstruct their aim, but it is not encouraged due to the fact that you will become a human pin cushion in the process. * Equip a mobile weapon, like Scythe, due to this weapon having a weight of 14 (mobility of only 105). Recommended Maps * Blockmart * Mining Camp * Night Pool Equipment Setups Like many other Backup weapons, it is only recommended to pull this out if your Primary is drained out of ammunition, however, the Minigun Pistol is a powerful sidearm. This means it can still be effective as a main weapon. Also, a good sniper should be brought with you when dealing with long-range targets. Trivia * It is based on the Chaingun from early Doom games. ** Unlike the Chaingun, it has 4 barrels instead of 6. * Some users' Armory UI had been glitched, showing its Rate of Fire value as 87 instead of 98. * Essentially, this weapon is a beefed-up version of the Infiltrator. **It has also been coined as the Automatic Peacemaker's "little brother", due to the fact that both of these weapons have the highest capacities of their weapon type. *It has the highest ammo capacity for any Backup weapon. *If you are a higher level, then the Minigun Pistol for you would be the base form of the gun. *It's primary cousin, the Impulse Minigun, has a similar appearance to the Minigun Pistol. *In the 13.4.0 update, the rate of fire in the Armory was decreased from 98 to 97, but the rate of fire from the actual weapon seems to have been unchanged. *In the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Minigun Category:Automatic Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Epic